Birth Mark
by animehime20
Summary: Jaden has been acting strange. He's having nightmares, and Jesse's worried. Jaden says it's nothing. But what will happen when Jaden suddenly gets strange marks on his body? Can Jesse save Jaden before he's used as a tool to destroy the world? JesseXJaden
1. Chapter One: Marked

**Title**: Birth Mark

**Genre**: romance and horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (A.K.A: JohanXJudai)

**Summary**: Jaden is acting strange. He's been having nightmares constantly. Nightmares of his father and how his mother was killed. And of his possible future. Jesse is becoming concerned for Jaden, but Jaden says it's nothing. Is Jaden really okay? Or is the brunette hiding a secret that just might destroy the world? What's with the strange markings on Jaden's body? And what do they mean exactly? And what does Viper want with Jaden? Can Jesse rescue Jaden before the brunette is used for the world's ultimate destruction?

Me: Yay! Here it is!

Lucy: Yay! This is a great story!

Me: Don't give anything away! You'll ruin everything for them!

Lucy: Okay okay... calm down...

Me: Gods...

Lucy: You're awesome, Ke-chan.

Me: Yes! XD Thanks.

Lucy: This story is dedicated to "Johan's Lover 43v3r" because she always loves our stories.

Me: My next uploaded story... Which will be a lemon fic... will be dedicated to "Pharaohess163" because she reads all my stories as well a lot. Basically, I'm adding many one-shot ideas in which I am dedicating them to my reviewers, one at a time. If you reviewed on my story... you'll get your dedicated one-shot.

Lucy: You're so kind... -smiles-

Me: Please enjoy this!

**_Chapter One: Marked_**

_"Jaden... my kawaii son. You must never allow your Father to take you away."_

_"Why, mommy? What will daddy do if he finds me?"_

_"..."_

_"Mommy?"_

_"He'll..."_

_CRASH!!_

_"There she is!!"_

_"AAH!! Jaden, run!!"_

_"Mommy!?"_

_"There's the 'prince'! Get him and get the woman!"_

_"Jaden, run away!!"_

_"Mommy?! What's going on, Mommy?"_

_"G'out of the way, woman!!"_

_SPURT!!_

_"J-Ja... cough...den..."_

_"Mommy!!"_

_"Jaden... run away... h...urry... Run... cough... away..."_

_"Mommy!?"_

_"..."_

_"Mommy! Mommy!? Mommy!!"_

_"..."_

_"MOMMY!!"_

_"**My kawaii son... why are you hiding from me?**_"

_"W-who are you?"_

_"**My kawaii son... You don't recognize me at all?**"_

_"...Daddy?"_

_"**Yes, my dear son**."_

_"Daddy! Why isn't Mommy... b-breathing?"_

_"...**She's dead, Jaden. She's dead and she isn't coming back**."_

_"Daddy! You have to save Mommy!! Please save Mommy!!"_

_"**And why would I do that, Jaden? Your mother is just another stupid human, and like all humans... I needed to kill her**."_

_"Daddy!? Why!?"_

_"**This... is what you'll do one day, Jaden. This... is what will become of humans**..."_

_BOOM!!_

_SMASH!!_

_CRASH!!_

_RIP!!_

_"**This is the destruction that you'll cause Jaden, when you reach the right age... You'll become this**... **And kill all the humans**..."_

_"No... n-no..."_

_Blood. So much blood. People screaming in pain, begging it to stop. People reaching for missing limbs, tears streaming from their eyes and blood gushing from their mouths as they fell limp to the ground, eyes wide with death._

_Death..._

_"N-no... No... stop... No more... no more..."_

_"**Ha ha ha ha ha!! Die mortals!!**"_

_Blood... so much blood... Death... screaming..._

_"No more..."_

_Death and destruction... fire and death... blood..._

_"No more..."_

_Death..._

_"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jaden shot up and gasped loudly, shuddering violently. He hugged himself and glanced around quickly. Jaden was still in his room at the Slifer Dorm. His room was slightly messy and he was shuddering a lot, causing his blankets to fall off the bed.

"Kuri kuri?" Jaden glanced over and saw Winged Kuriboh staring at him with concerned eyes. Jaden slowly nodded and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm all right. Uh... what a terrible nightmare..." the brunette whispered. Winged Kuriboh fluttered over and sat next to Jaden, rubbing against the brunette's arm to calm him down. Jaden sighed and opened his eyes and suddenly gasped.

Fire was burning all over.

Jaden gasped as fire caught on his bed, and burned into the shape of a horned "S". The fire burned, and suddenly 2 red eyes appeared on the black walls, glaring evilly at Jaden before cackling.

Jaden couldn't stand it anymore.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Jaden!!" Jaden gasped and glanced up to see Jesse grasping his shoulders and staring at him in concern. Jaden gasped and glanced around. There was no fire anymore, no traces of the fire ever exisiting.

"Jaden... are you all right? I heard you screaming and came here as fast as I could..." Jesse said in a gentle voice as to not startle the younger boy. Jaden slowly nodded before hugging Jesse tightly.

"I-I'm all right... Jesse... It was just a nightmare," the brunette whispered. Jesse hugged Jaden back and stroked his hair, whispering gentle words to the beloved brunette that he cared so much for.

"It's okay... I'm here now..." Jesse cooed. Jaden sighed happily before standing up and heading into the bath tub.

"I'm gonna take a bath, okay?" Jesse nodded before laying on Jaden's bed.

"I'll be right here when you get out," the bluenette smiled. Jaden smirked happily and slowly closed and locked the door to the bathroom before turning on the warm bath water, allowing the steam to fill the room and calming him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jaden sighed as he slipped into the warm bath water, the warm liquid washing over his body. The brunette sighed again and leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling of warmth washing over his being. It took away his stress, his fear, and it made him realize that he wasn't alone.

"Unn!!" Jaden moaned loudly as a sudden pain rushed through his body. He slowly lifted his arm out of the water to see what had caused him so much pain. As he did, Jaden released a loud gasp, his brown eyes widening in horror.

Strange red-gold symbols ran up Jaden's arm, all of them attatched to basically be one symbol. The red-gold markings were shaped like an "S" with 2 horns next to it, one on each side like a small dancing flame.

The same markings were also running up Jaden's other arm and both his legs in the same line, appearing like a lightning bolt with small flames next to them, as well as one thin vertical strip of curved-lightning markings up the center of his stomach. The markings almost looked exactly like blood wth a golden glow.

They brought terror... along with terrible pain.

"U-unnn!!" Jaden moaned, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He panted sharply for breath as the pain tripled, making him nearly lose consciousness. Suddenly, Jaden heard pounding on the door.

"Jay! Are you all right?!" Jesse's voice came through the door, concern lacing his tone. Jaden slowly opened his eyes and moaned weakly before speaking to the bluenette who was concerned for him.

"I...I'm okay!" the brunette spoke weakly. He didn't hear Jesse speak after that, so obviously Jesse believed that Jaden was all right. Jaden slowly glanced down at his arms again, groaning at the sight of the markings that now littered his body.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Aniki? Why are you wearing such long clothing? It's summer time..." Syrus said. Jaden shrugged.

The brunette was currently wearing a long sleeved jacket, brown gloves over his hands, long black pants, and his normal shoes. He looked like he was bioling in that outfit, but Syrus wondered why he was wearing it in the first place.

"O-oh... I have a cold so... I gotta stay extra warm..." Jaden lied, hoping that Syrus would believe him. The smallest bluenette shrugged before going back to the game he was playing with the other students.

"Jay?" Jaden turned around to see Jesse looking at him with confusion written on his face. Jaden smiled warmly.

"I have a cold..." he lied again, this time feeling a slight sting in his chest as he did. He felt so horrible lying to Jesse, but he didn't want the bluenette to worry about him. And if Jesse saw the markings... he's be worried.

Jesse nodded slowly, obviously believing what Jaden was saying and together, they all started a baseball game.

"Run, Jaden!" Bastion hollered as Jaden smacked a home run. The brunette nodded quickly before racing towards first base. He was so close that he could hear the people holding their breath to see if he would make it.

Suddenly, pain errupted through Jaden's body.

"Unnnnn!!" Jaden moaned as he tripped and fell to the ground. Jesse gasped and raced to the brunette. He knealed down and grasped Jaden's shoulders, lifting the brunette up off the ground.

"Jaden... Are you all right?" the bluenette asked. Jaden nodded quickly, while clutching his arm.

"I-I'm fine..." he lied. Jesse slowly reached forwad to take Jaden's arm when he noticed that Jaden pried his arm back and turned it away, as if hiding something.

Jesse reached forward and grasped Jaden's wrist, dragging him toward the Slifer Dorms. He ignored Jaden's struggling and kicked open the door, throwing Jaden onto the bed and sitting ontop of him, stradling the younger boy's waist.

"Jesse?" Jaden asked. Jesse grabbed Jaden's sleeve and started to pull it up. Jaden gasped and struggled, realizing that Jesse knew Jaden was hiding something from him, and the bluenette was determined to find out what.

"J-Jesse... what are you doing?!" Jaden screamed, struggling against the bluenette. Jesse ignored Jaden's thrashing and grabbed Jaden's right sleeve and right glove in his hands, knealing on Jaden's other arm and stradling his waist with his own.

"I..Iie!!" Jaden cried out. Jesse ignored Jaden's screaming. He had to know what was wrong with Jaden. He was so worried about the brunette, and Jaden wasn't saying anything.

Jesse suddenly yanked Jaden's sleeve up and tore the glove off, revealing the red-gold "S" shaped markings on the brunette's hand and arm.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"J-Jay... w-what are these markings...?" Jesse gasped, unable to raise his voice any louder. Jaden struggled under Jesse's hold, squeezing his eyes shut and praying that he could escape Jesse's hold. Sadly, he didn't escape the bluenette's grip.

"JAY!! WHAT ARE THESE MARKINGS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?" Jesse suddenly screamed. Jaden gasped and started sobbing weakly, shuddering. Jesse gasped when he realized that he had scared the brunette and then then embraced Jaden and stroked his hair lovingly. Jaden snuggled into the embrace, choking out sobs.

"Jay... I'm so sorry. Just... why? Why didn't you tell me you had these markings?" Jesse asked softly. Jaden shook his head violently.

"I-I didn't want you to worry about me," he whispered. Jesse tightened his embrace and kissed Jaden on the forehead lovingly. Jaden sobbed harder and clung to Jesse's shirt, not wanting him to go away.

"It'll be okay... I'll figure out what these markings are. And everything will be okay... I promise..." the bluenette whispered lovingly. Jaden nodded, but continued to shudder violently. Jesse stroked Jaden's hair lovingly.

"Everything is okay now... I promise. Shh..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The next day, Jaden decided to ignore the markings. He wore his normal Slifer uniform, not really caring if anyone saw the markings on his arms or on his hands. He didn't really mind. The pain had stopped now that Jesse was here, and Jaden didn't notice anything strange happening.

But that would soon change...

"Hello, Jaden..."

Jaden gasped and spun around when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He gasped again when he saw that it was Viper, a once great servant of the Monster King. This man was the one who had killed Jaden's mother.

"Y-you!" Jaden yelled, startling Jesse. Viper sneered and grasped Jaden's wrist. Jaden gasped and struggled away. Viper smiled and pulled Jaden closer, causing Jesse to growl in anger at the man for even laying a hand on Jaden.

"Let's head somewhere where we can speak privately... Somewhere in the city..." Viper said, and with that, he and Jaden vanished into thin air, Viper having taken Jaden into the city that surrounded Duel Academy. Jesse gasped as Jaden suddenly disappeared, calling out to him loudly.

_In the city..._

"Unn!" Jaden moaned as he was flung to the ground. Viper loomed over the brunette and smirked. They were standing on top of the tallest building that Jaden had ever see, but it wasn't so big that you couldn't see the top of it from the ground.

"Now... let's chat..." Viper smirked. Jaden glared at Viper and started to rise to his feet. With that, Jaden bolted away, trying to escape the man who he was afraid of. But being on a building top, Jaden couldn't get very far.

He was trapped...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Get away!!" Jaden screamed as he raced away from Viper. The man chased him again, cackling loudly as he did so. Jaden screamed, hoping that the man would listen and leave him alone. Viper suddenly grasped Jaden's wrist.

"Ungh! G-get away!" Jaden yelled, trying to throw Viper away from him. Viper smirked as Jaden spun around. Viper grasped the back of Jaden's Slifer jacket and tore the back off, along with the brunette's black shirt, revealing strange red markings on Jaden's beautiful back.

"Unn!" Jaden moaned as the marks were revealed. Jaden then sprung up and slashed at Viper. Viper caught Jaden's wrist and pulled it out to the side. Jaden gasped and tried to punch with his other arm, but it was caught by Viper again. Viper suddenly squeezed Jaden's arms.

As he did, Jaden's clothes became destroyed by a bright stream of light. Jaden's shirt blew apart, a few patches of it still on his chest, but his arms and stomach were fully revealed. His jacket was torn and only covered a small section of his left side near his collar bone.

Jaden's white pants became torn tatters, only attatched in a few places and held together by parts in the back of his legs. Jaden's black boxers were visible, covered in some places by Jaden's torn white jeans. Jaden's red shoes were torn apart, held to the brunette's feet by a few torn fabrics.

The markings on Jaden's body became fully revealed.

The markings were red with a sort of yellowish glow to it. On Jaden's forehead was a red-gold "S" with a line with something that looked like flecks of flames next to it. Red-gold strange markings that looked similar to the one on his forehead.

Spiked "S"s that appeared like lightning bolts wuth flames on the sides raced all over Jaden's body. His stomach had one thin stripe right in the center that ran vertically up his belly with the markings all attatched into one large symbol line.

The symbols on Jaden's arms did the same thing, all basically fusing into one symbol line that appeared like strange bolts and curves that went from the tops of his hands to his shoulders and were hidden under his scraped clothing.

The same symbol line ran up both of Jaden's pale legs, glowing with an ultimate power. The symbols littered the brunette's body in the places visible, and even more were located underneath his clothing.

"H-huh..!!" Jaden gasped as he saw the markings revealed all over his body. The brunette crossed his arms and gripped his shoulders with his own hands, hugging himself tightly, as if terrified of something, or just being in pain.

"IIE!!" Jaden yelled as he then sunk to his knees in pain, squeezing his chocolate colored eyes shut in fear.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Viper cackled loudly as Jaden hugged his arms tightly, shuddering and trying to hold tears back. Viper then reached down and grabbed a handful of Jaden's brown hair. Jaden cried out in pain as Viper yanked him up.

"Itai!!" Jaden squealed. Viper then spun Jaden around, holding the brunette's arms to his sides and making Jaden face the sun. As Jaden did, his markings glew brightly, and the sky matched the marking's colors.

The sky slowly turned into a blood-red scene, the sun turning a deep red. The clouds became a deep scarlet, and the whole sky looked like blood. The sky matched the evilness of the area around it. The water around the land became red lava, though not enough to actually burn someone to death.

As Jaden faced the sun, pain shot through his body. The symbols glew, and Jaden suddenly changed, even if it was slightly.

The front of Jaden's hair grew longer until the two parts reached his waist. The back of his hair remained short, the parts covering his ears growing until they came to his revealed waist. Jaden's hair became slightly messed up as it grew, blowing in the new wind.

"Unn..." Jaden moaned as his head slumped. He felt so dizzy right now, and if it weren't for Viper holding him up, Jaden would have sunk to the ground and passed out by this point.

"Jaden, this is your destiny. That is why you bare these markings," Viper suddenly said. Jaden slowly inhaled deeply before speaking in the weakest voice he had ever spoken in.

"W-what... are you talking about...?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What am I talking about? Look at you, Jaden," Viper said, slowly going down so he was right next to Jaden's ear. Jaden tried to squirm away, but found himself too weak to even move. Viper smirked before speaking again.

"You think these marks are normal? You honestly think that these marks are human? You're not normal, Jaden..." the evil man whispered. Jaden gasped and found his voice, no matter how weak he felt.

"W-what... do you mean...?" he whispered. Viper sneered and spoke to Jaden again.

"You aren't human. You're a halfbreed... Born of the great Monster... Nerigon. Your father... is a Monster King... and your mother is a weak human. You have great powers that no one else has. And your father needs you... Bring your father out from sealment..." he said. Jaden squeezed his eye shut and tilted his head back.

"No! S-stop it... Please stop this... Jesse, I want Jesse..." Jaden whispered, feeling tears fill his eyes. Viper smirked again.

"Why do you want that worthless human? He's nothing special. Jesse doesn't mean anything! He's a human. Humans don't love you. No one who's human loves you!" he yelled. Jaden gasped and shook his head weakly.

"Y-you're wrong!" he yelled quietly. Viper smirked once again, but gave Jaden a chance to speak.

"J-Jesse loves me... Jesse cares for me... Syrus... Hassleberry... Alexis... Chazz... Jim... Axel... Aster... Blair... they all care so deeply for me!" the brunette screamed, struggling weakly against the stronger man.

Viper took a piece of Jaden's now waist length hair and ran his fingers through it. Jaden moaned in digust, but didn't speak. He was too afraid to even open his mouth again and try to talk. Who knew what Viper was going to do to him.

"Jaden... you should realize now that you're not a human. Your power is destined to kill off humanity. You were born to kill all humans... and that is all you were ment to do. You do not belong here, Jaden! You aren't loved by anyone in this earth who is human!!" Viper yelled in the brunette's ear.

Jaden closed his eyes and allowed a few tears to slip through his closed eyelids. He shuddered as Viper continued to hold him tightly. Jaden wanted nothing more than to think of this as a bad dream. To wake up and make all this go away.

'_I-It's not true... I'm not evil... I'm not ment to destroy the world!! I'm not!!_' Jaden screamed in his mind. he then remained silent, as if realizing something.

'_It's not true... Right...?_'

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Meanwhile..._

"JADEN! JADEN, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Jesse hollered, racing all over the city that lied at the outskirts of Duel Academy, the remainder of the gang hot on his trail. Jim panted as he raced behind Jesse.

"Jesse! Where do you think Viper would take Jaden?" the aussie asked. Jesse shrugged and continued to race forward, cursing himself for allowing anything to happen to his beloved brunette.

"Jaden had better be all right or I'll fucking fill Viper!" the bluenette hollered. Jesse stared ahead at the sky, which was now a bright red, rivaling blood in color. He growled in his throat before racing forward.

'_Jaden... please... please be all right!! Hang in there, Jaden! I'm coming for you, angel! Just wait for me... Just wait and be strong Jaden!!_' Jesse thought as they all ran around the town searching for the beloved brunette that everyone loved so much.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"No! I-I won't believe you! S-stay away from me!!" Jaden yelled, struggling to escape from Viper's grip. Viper sneered and then cackled, keeping a firm hold on Jaden's body. The brunette was too weak to struggle, so this made things easier to bear.

"Jaden, this is the world you are ment to destroy. It began the day you were born into this wretched world..." Viper said. Jaden stopped struggling, too tired to even move anymore. Viper continued talking.

"You're going to destroy the world, Jaden... It's written all over your body, all over your fate. Your destiny is to kill everyone, Jaden... All humans will die like dogs at your hands, Jaden. Embrace who you are! Unleash your father, and destroy the world of the humans!"

Jaden shook his head violently and threw his head back, gritting his teeth as pain raced through his being. Viper smiled and pointed Jaden towards the scarlet sun, causing the brunette to groan loudly in pain.

"Poor thing... These humans wil never understand your pain. You poor foolish boy... Your father is the only one who loves you... No one else cares..." Viper smiled. Jaden shook his head violently and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-iie! T-that isn't true... That's not right! Jesse... Jesse is-"

"Jesse is a human, Jaden. He'll cast you aside when he learns of your destiny. Is he the only reason you refuse your destiny?" Viper interrupted. Jaden stopped speaking and remained silent. He hung his head weakly, closing his brown eyes.

"That's true, Jaden... Jesse is the same as all the others. He'll hate you..." Viper said menacingly. Jaden felt tears forming behind his closed eyes. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to not cry. Jaden's brown now waist-length hair blew in the wind.

"Jesse..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse and the gang ran down the street. Jesse glanced around and glanced up at a tall building where he believed someone would use to make a terrifying entrace because of how high it was.

Jesse stifled a gasp as he spotted Viper standing on a tall building that over-looked the town below. Viper had someone in a harsh hold, his arms holding their arms and the person's head hanging limply on their shoulders.

The person was wearing shreaded clothing, revealing his skin in many places. However, on the areas that skin was revealed, there were strange red-gold markings of some kind. The person's hair was a beautiful brown color, and his eyes were colored by his chocolate bangs. The boy's hair was longer in the front that it was before. The front of the person's hair that once fell to his neck and covered his ears now fell around his waist in the front.

Jesse gasped. He recognized the person. He recognized him very well. Viper cackled loudly as Jesse screamed for the person held in the man's grip.

"JADEN!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

As Viper cackled, Jaden's brown eyes slowly fluttered open. The brunette slowly glanced around, his vision fading quickly. His now waist length hair fluttered in front of him in the strong wind, the red sky making the wind seem evil.

"JADEN!!" Jaden could hear Jesse screaming for him. He could hear the terror and concern in Jesse's voice. Jaden knew that wasn't a good thing. However, Jaden couldn't bring himself to move. He felt too weak.

'_I get it... This is really my path. This is... the path I was ment to walk... Is it... my destiny to destroy the Earth?_' Jaden thought. He slowly closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, feeling his consciousness start to fade.

'_Am I really... a horrible monster?_'

--

Me: Chapter one!

Lucy: Awesome, a fluff story! By the way... JADEN!!

Me: Stop yelling!!

Lucy: You're making him get hurt!

Me: That's how these fics work, biotch.

Lucy: -gasps and thwacks me upside the head-

Me: OW! I was kidding!!

Lucy: It better have been!

Me: For the record, many of you may have noticed that I got the idea when I was watching the Teen Titan episode "Birthmark" (Please! Even if you hate the show, this has nothing to do with it! Please read the rest of the story, even if you don't like the show!)

Lucy: Yes! Then you had a dream about this, but you changed it dramatically so it has yaoi and tons of fluff. Plus, things are totally different in this story than how they happened in the tv show.

Me: Anyway, please enjoy it! If you review, you'll get your dedicated one-shot soon!

Lucy: Review nicely!

Me: I have no school on Wednesday, so I will be an updating fool!


	2. Chapter Two: Destroyed

**Title**: Birth Mark

**Genre**: romance and horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (A.K.A: JohanXJudai)

**Summary**: Jaden is acting strange. He's been having nightmares constantly. Nightmares of his father and how his mother was killed. And of his possible future. Jesse is becoming concerned for Jaden, but Jaden says it's nothing. Is Jaden really okay? Or is the brunette hiding a secret that just might destroy the world? What's with the strange markings on Jaden's body? And what do they mean exactly? And what does Viper want with Jaden? Can Jesse rescue Jaden before the brunette is used for the world's ultimate destruction?

Me: Here's chapter two!

Lucy: Awesome!!

Me: Don't tell anyone what happens!

Lucy: Okay okay...

Me: Geez...

Lucy: This story is kewl! We got so many good reviews so we have to continue it!

Me: Yes! XD Thanks reviewers!

Lucy: I hope you guys like this story!

Me: Please enjoy this!

**_Chapter Two: Destroyed_**

Viper sneered at the gang below. He looked down at the brunette he was holding in his arms and then cackled loud enough to shake Jaden from his trance. Jaden gasped and looked down at Jesse.

"Jesse!!" Jaden cried in desperation. Jesse looked up at Jaden with wide eyes.

"Jaden!!" he cried out. Viper laughed and tightened his grip on the brunette's arms, causing Jaden to scream in pain. The tall man the opened his mouth to speak.

"Jaden belongs to the Monster King! He is the son of the King, and the destruction of this world..." Viper explained. Jesse shook his head violently, glaring up ay Viper with his green eyes.

"Jaden better not be hurt, you fucking bastard, or I'll destroy you!!" the bluenette hollered. Viper laughed and then looked up at the red sky, cackling loudly again.

"Let the ceremony begin!!" he hollered, looking down at Jaden, who was trembling slightly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Well, Jaden... This is going to be too much fun, isn't it?" Viper cackled. Jaden struggled against his captor, but it was no use. He couldn't get away in time.

Viper smirked as he squeezed Jaden's wrists to keep him locked in place. Jaden tried to struggle, but found himself unable to move at all. The poor boy cried out, but nothing was working.

Viper grasped Jaden's wrists and squeezed again. Jaden moaned loudly in pain as pain errupted through his body. He threw his head back, screaming in pain as his eyes turned fully red. The symbols on his body glew bright red, sending a wave of red energy over the land.

Jaden cried out as the light left his markings, but soon returned a few seconds later. The brunette moaned and then fell limp, but if it hadn't been for Viper holding him up, Jaden would have collapsed.

"Good job, Jaden... Take a rest now..." Viper said quietly tp the unconscious brunette. Viper sneered at the gang below and then looked over the edge of the building and smirked.

With that, Viper released his grip on Jaden's arms, and allowed the the brunette to fall off the edge of the building.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"JADEN!!" Jesse hollered. Sapphire Pegasus immediatly flew up and caught Jaden, neighing as he flew back down and gently landed on the ground. Jesse gingerly removed Jaden from Sapphire's back and knealed on the ground.

Jesse held Jaden in his arms, staring down at the brunette. Jaden still had the markings on his body, the red symbols appearing like glowing blood on the brunette's precious body.

Jaden's brown hair was still short in the back, but the parts that covered his ears had grown to the brunette's exposed waist. Jaden's clothing was torn all over the place, barely covering his body up. Jaden was unconscious, and his body had a few scratches on him.

"Jay..." Jesse whispered, giving the brunette a gentle shake as a signal for him to wake up. Jaden moaned weakly before allowing his eyes to flutter open softly. He then glanced up at Jesse and moaned weakly, his eyes starting to flutter closed again.

"Jay!" Jesse begged, his voice a little louder than he had hoped. Jaden slowly kept his eyes open a little bit before glancing up weakly at the bluenette. Jaden exhaled weakly and tiredly before slowly reaching up for Jesse. Jesse took Jaden's hand in his own.

"J-Jesse... I... I feel so weak..." the brunette whispered, his head falling back, only to be cradled by Jesse's hand. Jesse slowly went down so he was a few inches from Jaden's face. He then pried the brunette into a warm embrace, stroking Jaden's now longer hair.

"Shh... No talking... You're too tired to do anything. Rest now, Jaden. No one is gonna hurt you anymore," Jesse whispered. Jaden nodded slowly. Jesse slowly cradled Jaden's head in his hands, humming softly to the prescious brunette. Jaden whimpered and closed his eyes.

"Forgive me, Jesse... I'm a monster... I'm so sorry..." the brunette whispered. Jesse stared at Jaden in shock before cradling his head a few moments. He then pulled Jaden into another embrace, stroking his hair lovingly.

"Oh, Jaden... You're not a monster!! You're too pure to be a monster..." Jesse whispered. He then gently rested Jaden on the ground, brushing a stray piece of hair from Jaden's beautiful face.

He then went down and captured Jaden's lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, the bluenette kissed Jaden's hand once and then slowly stood up to face Viper, an angry glare on his face.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The ground trembled, and started to crack, sending chunks of cement flying in the air. The ground split open widely, and a hand came from the ground. It slowly started pulling a body out, until it was standing on the ground.

This was Nerigon, the Monster King.

Nerigon was terrifying. He was large, almost the size of a huge building. The man looked similar to Jaden, the only difference being the horns that jutted from his head on the sides.

The man was clothed in a gothic-type outfit, fangs sticking from his mouth like needles. The man's dark brown hair was short in the back, actually pulled into a ponytail that fell around his ankles. The fronts of his hair fell to his knees.

Nerigon's eyes were bright red, evil looking. This man was threatening. This man could destroy the Earth in one thought. The Monster King glanced at the ground and spotted Jaden. Nerigon sneered evilly and then smirked.

"**_My kawaii son_**," Nerigon said, reaching down and picking Jaden up in one of his hands. Jesse gasped as Jaden was lifted into the air, his father cradling him with his one hand. Nerigon smiled warmly at his son.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_So... this is where your mother sent you all those years ago. With no good reason, may I add. That damn human got what she deserved, dying a useless death. But now... my darling son has been returned to me_**," the monster smiled at Jaden, who was too weak to respond.

"**_My beautiful son... Come, let us destroy the world_**..." Nerigon smirked. Jaden weakly looked over at his father and raised his hand into the air, as if trying to send his father away. Jaden felt weak, so he could do nothing but attempt.

"N-no... I won't..." Jaden glanced away, his eyes fluttering closed, "... let you..." Jaden moaned and his body fell limp in his father's hand. Nerigon laughed lightly.

"**_My, my, Such a fuss. You need to rest now, my dear son, for we have much to destroy..._**" Nerigon said calmly, gently placing Jaden on the top of a building to rest. He then took the tip of his claw and stroked Jaden's cheek, careful not to hurt him.

With a smile, Nerigon then looked down at the gang and smiled, preparing to end their lives as well.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Rainbow Dragon! I summon you!!" Jesse suddenly hollered. The gang took a few steps back as the large dragon suddenly appeared, hissing and growling at the monster king. Nerigon stepped back a few inches, but smirked.

"Rainbow Dragon, attack him!!" Jesse yelled, pointing at Nerigon. Rainbow Dragon agreed, and flew at the monster, ready to kill him. Nerigon smirked and touched a building, removing something from it.

Nerigon then held his hand out in front of him, revealing Jaden to be unconscious in his hand. Jesse gasped as he saw that Jaden was about to be killed by his own monster.

"STOP!!" Jesse yelled, making Rainbow Dragon instantly stop. The dragon looked at Nerigon and vanished back into the card, knowing far well that he couldn't ever hurt Jaden.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Nerigon cackled and glared at Jesse. Nerigon held Jaden in his hand, stroking his son's cheek with the very tip of his claw. The monster king then looked at Jesse and laughed even louder than he had before, causing the ground to shake.

"No one will stop me! Not when I have Jaden by my side!!" Nerigon yelled. Jesse growled angrilly and looked at the gang. Jim reached forward and grabbed Jesse's arm, dragging him away from the scene.

"W-what are you doing, Jim!? Let me go!!" the bluenette struggled. Jim ignored his struggling.

"We can't do this alone," he answered. Jesse nodded and glanced back at Jaden before gritting his teeth and following the others as they vanished into the city.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_Jaden... Jaden sweetie, wake up_**..." Nerigon whispered in a sickly sweet voice, gently using his claw to shake Jaden's shoulders so he would wake up. The brunette moaned before sliding open his brown eyes.

"W-wha..." Jaden groaned, unaware of what was happening at the current moment. He groaned and then looked up at Nerigon, who was smiling warmly at him. Jaden was shocked. A monster like that shouldn't be smiling.

"**_My kawaii son... it is time to destroy the world..._**" Nerigon smiled warmly. Jaden shook his head and then slowly stood up and raced away, looking for an escape. He came to the edge of his father's hand and then stopped. The fall would kill him.

"**_My dear Jaden... This will hurt at first, but soon, your body will grow used to it,_**" Nerigon stated before turning towards a building and narrowing his eyes into slits.

"**_Rasael...!!_**" Nerigon hollered. As the word passed his lips, Jaden gasped.

Sharp pain raced through the brunette's body as his brown eyes turned fully red. The markings on his body glew bright red as well, casting an eerie light all over the brunette's body. Jaden cried out in pain.

The same markings appeared on the building that Nerigon was looking at, and then the building started cracking and collapsing into itself. Fianlly, it exploded into a spray of debries.

"Ugh!" Jaden moaned as his eyes turned back to normal and the markings stopped glowing. He collapsed onto his knees in his Father's hand and shuddered. Nerigon smiled.

"**_Well done for your first attempt, Jaden. Very, very good,_**" the Monster King laughed warmly. Jaden moaned in pain before looking up at his father with pain filled eyes.

"Why? Why do you want to destroy the Earth!? Why!?" Jaden hollered. Nerigon cast a glance at his son before sighing deeply and then looking at the red sun.

"**_I'm doing this for you, Jaden. This world is so cruel, it deserves to die,_**" Nerigon whispered. Jaden then gasped as his father looked ahead and held Jaden up.

"**_Rasael!!_**"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Okay, so how are we gonna rescue Jaden?" Banner asked once the rest of the gang had returned. Everyone shrugged, but Jesse stepped forward, a determined look on his face.

"We could destroy Nerigon. Or at least get Jaden away from him. If we do that, Nerigon might not attack us, and we could destroy him someway with our duel monsters," Jesse stated. The gang nodded and started chatting on ways to do that.

Jesse looked out a window at the scarlet sky and sighed, his emerald eyes flashing brightly in determination and courage. Jesse then looked to the distance where Jaden most likely was.

'_Wait for me, _Jaden_. I'm gonna save you no matter what, so... Just hang in there until I come for you!_' the bluenette thought as the sky turned a slightly darker red than it had before.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"F-Father... Stop... Please!" Jaden begged, kneeling in his father's hand and clutching his own shoulders. Pain was shooting through the brunette's body from being used so many times. The monster ignored his son's cries.

"**_Rasael..._**" Nerigon stated in a firm voice. Jaden's eyes turned red again and the markings glew, making the same markings appear on a building before the building started cracking and then exploded into a million fragments.

"**_HA HA!! THIS IS GREAT!!_**" Nerigon cackled, wanting to clap, but was too afraid to wound his son in the process of clapping for joy. Jaden's eyes turned back to normal, and the markings stopped glowing.

"No... F-father..." Jaden whispered as he collapsed again. Nerigon laughed slightly before gently stroking his son's cheek with the very tip of his fingernails. The demon then smiled warmly before stroking Jaden's hair away from his face with his claw.

"**_Rest, my kawaii son_**..." Nerigon whispered before throwing his head and cackling. Jaden felt his consciousness fading, and tears welled up in his brown eyes. He shuddered before closing his eyes fully and fainting. Before he did, a single name passed through his lips.

"Jesse..."

--

Me: Chapter two!

Lucy: JADEN!! HE'S IN TOO MUCH PAIN!!

Me: WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?

Lucy: Well, I heard that people remember things well when they scream.

Me: Oh... I LIKE PIE!!

Lucy: ...Riiiiiight...

Me: Sorry about not updating more often! School is a bitch! Math homework every night, projects and essays to write... you all know what I mean, right?

Lucy: Such is life, such is life...

Me: B-but I am updating! And fear not! His majesty's Dog will be completed by the end of next week! I'll update two chapters every night!

Lucy: Because you have many more spiritshipping stories in mind.

Me: 16 that I can think of

Lucy: 16!? Gods, were you sent by the great Lord to make spiritshipping!?

Me: Uh-huh!!

Lucy: Please review kindly!


	3. Chapter Three: Inner Demons

**Title**: Birth Mark

**Genre**: romance and horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (A.K.A: JohanXJudai)

**Summary**: Jaden is acting strange. He's been having nightmares constantly. Nightmares of his father and how his mother was killed. And of his possible future. Jesse is becoming concerned for Jaden, but Jaden says it's nothing. Is Jaden really okay? Or is the brunette hiding a secret that just might destroy the world? What's with the strange markings on Jaden's body? And what do they mean exactly? And what does Viper want with Jaden? Can Jesse rescue Jaden before the brunette is used for the world's ultimate destruction?

Me: Here's chapter three!

Lucy: Yay!

Me: This was a fun chapter!

Lucy: Yee!

Me: I enjoyed it and I hope you do as well!

**_Chapter Three: Inner Demons_**

_In the City..._

Jesse and the rest of the gang raced towards the area where Nerigon was perched. The demon had made some buildings into a throne for himself, still holding Jaden in his hand, a smile stretching across his lips as he sneered.

Jesse grit his teeth in anger. How dare that monster do such terrible things to the bluenette's lover? Nerigon would pay for it eventually!

"NERIGON!!" Jesse screamed to gain the monster king's attention. Nerigon glanced over and chuckled as he saw the gang standing on the ground a couple hundred feet from him.

"**_Ah, come to celebrate my victory already? Well... I do believe you need some company then..._**" the monster laughed before raising Jaden in his hand again.

"**_Rasael!!_**" Nerigon shouted. Jaden cried out as the markings on his body started glowing again. The red light seeped down onto the ground and formed a red circle around the gang.

Then, a stream of electrictity came and zapped the group.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"AAAAAAAGH!!" the gang cried out as the red electricity smashed into their bodies. It felt like something was becoming seperated from them, but the gang couldn't tell. The pain was too great.

When the electricity stopped, it threw the gang members across the ground, causing all of them to land painfully on the cement ground. Jim groaned and looked over at Jesse.

"Jess, you okay?" he groaned. Jesse sat up and nodded. He rubbed his head before looking over at the circle where they had all been shocked by the red lighting.

"W-what was that...?" Syrus moaned, rubbing his arm in pain. The smoke cleared, revealing mirror images of the gang, only they were different.

The copies' skin was gray, along with their hair as well. Their eyes were fully red with no whites or pupils, and were filled with evil. They were wearing the same outfits as the gang, only these were black, gray, and white outfits.

"T-they look just like us!" Alexis yelled, pointing to the copy of herself. The Jesse copy laughed and folded his arms over his chest, sneering evilly at the original group.

"_Nice to meet you guys. The name's Jehu, don't forget it,_" Jehu laughed evilly. The Jim copy placed a hand on his hip and revealed his teeth at the gang, his visible red eye filled with hatred and disgust towards his counterpart.

"_Name's James. Don't forget that_," James said. The other copies all struck sassy poses and sneered at their counterparts.

"_Name's Aminta_," Alexis's copy stated. Syrus's copy smirked and brushed his gray hair back out of his eyes.

"_My name is Sam_," he said. Blair's copy laughed evilly.

"_The name's Bridgette!"_ she hollered while cackling. Hassleberry's copy laughed evilly just as Blair's copy had before placing a hand on his hip.

"_My name is Hnander_..." he said. Finally, Chazz's copy smirked, his pure red eyes flashing.

"_The name is Codra. And don't you go forgetting it_..." Codra laughed. Nerigon cackled and pointed at the gang before commanding the copies to attack. They obeyed, and the war between copies and originals began, leaving no one uninjured.

All in the name of saving Jaden...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Lava-Water Side..._

"_Give it up, Jesse. You can't beat someone who knows all of your weaknesses_," Jehu said, raising his hands and allowing a red energy field to engulf his fist. Jesse bit his lower lip and then lunged at the copy of himself.

"Like hell I'll give up! Jaden needs me! And I'll be damned if I allow you to defeat me!" Jesse hollered, grabbing Jehu's wrist and trying to punch him. The dark copy dodged and put Jesse in a backwards headlock.

"_You're wasting your time. You can't defeat me like this. That boy you care so much about is going to die, because even the brave Jesse Andersen has his fears, and I know all of them_!" Jehu whispered, a smirk covering his gray lips.

Jesse grit his teeth and swung his foot back, hitting the silverette version of himself in the stomach hard. Jehu grunted and released the bluenette, stumbling back and clutching his stomach in pain, his red eyes wide.

"I will never give up! Not ever!" Jesse yelled, racing at the silverette again, his fist balled and ready to punch the dark copy version of himself. Jehu laughed, his fist turning red with an energy beam as he raised it up in the air.

"_Just go ahead and try it_," he said before running at Jesse as well, their fists being caught by one another. The two started kicking at one another, trying to kill the other one. Jesse was determined, as was Jehu.

This wouldn't end well.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_With the Others..._

Jim gasped in pain as James' foot jammed into his chest. The aussie ducked as James swung his foot at him again. The aussie decided to fight back and slam his fist into the copy's jaw. James gasped and reeled back, rubbing his sore jaw and groaning.

"Yeah! Ain't gonna beat me now!!" Jim hollered, racing to the copy and slamming his fist to the copy's stomach. James smirked and leaped into the air before the fight started up again completely. This fight was going to be hard.

"Let... me... GO!!" Alexis hollered, punching Aminta in the stomach. The silverette copy groaned loudly before grabbing Alexis's hair and pulling her forward before kicking her in the chest. Alexis yelped before grabbing Aminta's throat and choking her.

Another harsh fight...

"AAAAAHH!!" Syrus screamed loudly. Sam laughed and slammed his foot into the mini bluenette's chest. Syrus yelled in pain and grabbed Sam's foot before biting it. Sam screamed in pain, flailing around and demanding the bluenette to let go.

Another cruel battle...

"I will rescue Jaden-sama! So get out of my way!!" Blair hollered. Bridgette laughed and grabbed her copy's hair, yanking her forward. Blair hollered in pain before reaching forward and punching her copy in the face. Bridgette screeched and covered her face as Rei attacked her.

One more terrible fight...

"The Chazz doesn't get defeated!" Chazz hollered, punching Codra in the throat. The silver-haired copy choked and grasped his own throat, hacking loudly before reaching forward and grabbing Chazz's throat. Chazz growled and pushed his reflection away from himself.

Once more cold fight...

"Mayday, mayday!!" Hassleberry screamed, racing away from his copy. Hnander growled and raced forward, grasping his shoulders and pulling Hassleberry backwards. The boy screamed in terror before kicking Hnander in the stomach. The silverette screeched in pain.

Once more... a terrible battle...

Terrible fights... terrible wars... Wars with one's true self.

The worst war.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back with Jesse and Jehu..._

Jesse gasped as he saw Jehu raise his hands into the air, the red energy flowing into his hands. The bluenette reeled back and shivered as the silverette smirked, his red eyes becoming filled with rage and pleasure at the harming.

"_This is the end._.." Jehu smirked. Jesse raised his hands in a protective motion before noticing the look in his double's eyes. It was a look he recognized well. A look that he had once possessed long ago. One that he still possessed.

The look when he had first met Jaden...

"Jehu! You're in love with Jaden, aren't you!?" Jesse suddenly hollered out. The silverette gasped, his red energy disappearing as he lowered his arms. The gray copy started trembling violently, his lips quivering.

"_I... I can't... be in love with him... I can't_..." Jehu whispered in terror. Jesse walked forward and reached a hand towards Jehu. The red-eyed silverette looked at his double in shock and slight confusion as Jesse smiled.

"Together, we can rescue Jaden. You're me, so... I know that you're in love with Jaden. Please, Jehu..." the bluenette begged. Jehu quivered before making a life-changing decision, one that would change his world forever...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"_This is the end_..." James smirked as he and the other copies prepared to kill their counterparts. The originals trembled as their lives were about to end.

Suddenly, James was hit with a red blast.

"_UUN!!"_ Jim's copy screamed as he crashed hard against the cement walls of a building. The other copies gasped as they were being thrown against the walls by red blasts. The copies gasped as they looked up at their attacker.

"_Jehu! Traitor_!!" Codra hollered. Jehu walked up and kicked the building, his power causing it to crumple ontop of the copies, killing them instantly. They became red balls of energy that formed back into their original's souls.

"J-Jesse...? H-he's helping us now?" Blair asked in confusion. Jesse nodded as Jehu smiled, his features becoming kind and happy, making him look exactly like Jesse.

Nerigon growled at his slave's betrayal.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_Jehu.... you traitor_**..." Nerigon growled, raising the hand with Jaden still in it up in the air. Jehu smiled and raised his finger to the originals, a playful smile on his lips.

"I know... how to defeat Nerigon and rescue Jaden..." he smiled, causing the gang to gasp.

--

Me: Chapter three!

Lucy: You're evil!! Taking forever to update this shit!

Me: Sorry! I was busy!

Lucy: Riiiiight...

Me: Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of Jehu and what you think might happen! Please review!


	4. Chapter Four: Key

**Title**: Birth Mark

**Genre**: romance and horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (A.K.A: JohanXJudai)

**Summary**: Jaden is acting strange. He's been having nightmares constantly. Nightmares of his father and how his mother was killed. And of his possible future. Jesse is becoming concerned for Jaden, but Jaden says it's nothing. Is Jaden really okay? Or is the brunette hiding a secret that just might destroy the world? What's with the strange markings on Jaden's body? And what do they mean exactly? And what does Viper want with Jaden? Can Jesse rescue Jaden before the brunette is used for the world's ultimate destruction?

Me: Chapter four, up and running!

Lucy: Finally!

Me: One more after it!

Lucy: Aww!

Me: There is a twist in this. An unexpected one.

**_Chapter Four: Key_**

"**_RASAEL!!_**" Nerigon shouted. Jaden screamed loudly as his markings glew bright red and then stopped glowing, another building blowing up. The brunette moaned before collapsing to his knees before laying down in his father's hand, panting and moaning in pain.

"Itai... Itai..." Jaden moaned, tears welling up in his brown eyes. Nerigon laughed lightly before allowing his son to rest up before they attacked the Earth again. Jaden's eyelids fluttered closed before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep for once in a long time.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In Jaden's Heart..._

"**_Jaden... Jaden, wake up..._**" a voice said, shaking the brunette's shoulder lightly to awaken him. Jaden groaned loudly before allowing his eyes to flutter open. he glanced up and spotted a gold-eyed version of himself dressed in all black.

"Haou..." Jaden whispered in a weak voice. Haou slowly kneeled down so he was in front of Jaden, and that's when the brunette saw it.

Haou had the same markings as he did.

"H-Haou.... you..." Jaden whispered in terror. Haou went down and took Jaden's hands in his own, staring at his mirror image with concern in his gold eyes. Jaden sighed and leaned forward so his head was pressed against Haou's forehead.

"**_I don't know... what's going on. But these marks are hurting you, I can see that... But... We're in this together. Jesse will come and save you... But... until then, I am here for you, Jaden. I'll always be here for you..._**" Haou stated.

Suddenly, a younger version of Jaden walked up and took his hands.

"I bewieve in you, Jaden. Does Jaden bewieve in me?" the younger version asked. Jaden smiled and nodded before he and his two mirror images all embraced one another, their eyes closed and their arms never leaving one another.

This was their peaceful place. This was their heaven for the moment being...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So, Jehu, you aren't planning on betraying us, are you?" Zane asked as the rest of the gang was running towards where Nerigon was. Jehu shook his head quickly.

"_No way! I love Jaden too much to allow him to get hurt anymore!!_" the silver copy hollered. Jesse face-faulted and then cast a glance over at the silver version of himself, many emotions running through his green eyes.

'_I don't know whether to be impressed or jealous!_' the thought in annoyance. Suddenly, they came to the place where Nerigon was. The King of Monsters raised an eyebrow and laughed at the sudden apearance of his former slave and his gang.

"**_Jehu, you honetly prepare to kill me? You are my slave. The thing I created with my own power. I am your father..._**" Nerigon laughed. Jehu slowly and calmly shook his head, a smile gracing his pale lips.

"_No, Nerigon. You do not control me. Jaden's power created me. Jesse is my father... Jesse is me... I am Jehu Andersen, not a slave of you anymore!!_" Jehu hollered. Nerigon laughed and cast a glance towards Jesse, his lips widening into a fanged smile.

"**_Then I'll just destroy him and you'll be mine again..._**" Nerigon laughed loudly, shooting as blast of energy ay Jesse. The bluenette gasped as the blast became like claws, ready to tear him open and destroy him in a millisecond.

"_JESSE LOOK OUT!!_" Jehu hollered, leaping in front of the bluenette just as the blast hit. Jehu gasped as the energy cut open his stomach, sending blood flying everywhere.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse's green eyes widened in terror as the Monster King's claws dug into Jehu's stomach, tearing him open. Blood splattered all over the ground as Jehu crashed onto the ground, coughing and panting heavily, his red eyes wide with pain.

All was silent until Alexis screamed.

"JEHU-KUN!!" Alexis hollered to the silverette version of her friend. Jehu chocked out a thing of blood before allowing his eyes to slowly flutter closed. Jesse raced over to his copy and shook his shoulder, desperation in his eyes.

"Jehu... Jehu, you can't die!! Wake up!!" the bluenette hollered. Jehu's eyes slowly slipped open and he smiled up at his original version before hissing in pain. He slowly reached up and pet Jesse on the head before smiling.

"_I believe in you guys... I believe that you can kill Nerigon and rescue your friend. I will not die... I... will stay in your soul, Jesse. After all... I am you, aren't I?_" Jehu asked, laughing slightly but then coughing up a small stream of blood.

"Jehu..." Jesse whispered. Jehu smiled and then closed his eyes, his body ceasing to move, his chest stopping it's harsh rising.

"Jehu... Jehu!!" Jesse cried in desperation. The silver version of himself slowly started vanishing before turning into a ball of white light and slowly entering Jesse's chest. The light vanished, and Jehu was gone.

Gone back inside Jesse's heart.

Jesse rose from the ground, his head lowered with his hair covering his face. Nerigon raised an eyebrow at Jesse's actions. Suddenly, Jesse raised his head up, tears burning at the ends of his green eyes. He glared over at Nerigon.

"Why...? You took... everything away from me. My lover... my soul... and now almost my city... You'll pay for this..." Jesse then pulled out his card, Topaz Tiger, rage burning in his eyes as he raised it into the air, summoning the tiger crystal beast.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL OF THIS!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Topaz Tiger flung himself at the monster king anfd slammed into him, causing the king to drop Jaden from his hand. Nerigon gasped as his son came loose from his grasp and was sent sailing through the air. Jesse gasped and raced over so that Jaden landed in his arms.

"Jay..." Jesse whispered to the unconscious brunette. Jaden groaned and slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light hit them. Jaden groaned and then looked around before turning and glancing over at Jesse. The brunette smiled at the bluenette.

"Je...sse..." he whispered. Jesse smiled and hugged Jaden before standing him up. Jaden wobbled a bit and fell back into Jesse's arms. Jesse gasped and caught the brunette, helping him stand up weakly.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. Jaden nodded before smiling warmly at the bluenette and standing up weakly.

"Y-yeah... I'm great! Just a little tired is all..." he whispered weakly. Jesse sighed in relief before looking over at Nerigon with anger burning in his eyes. He then took Jaden's hands and looked into his eyes.

"We can defeat Nerigon. But we... need your power... Jaden..."

--

Me: Chapter four is finished!

Lucy: JEHU-CHAN!! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?

Me: I'm sorry! It was a twist!

Lucy: IT WAS CRUEL IS WHAT IT WAS!!

Me: SORRY!! But no one saw it coming...

Lucy: Right. Please review and tell us what you liked and didn't like.


	5. Chapter Five: Monster

**Title**: Birth Mark

**Genre**: romance and horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (A.K.A: JohanXJudai)

**Summary**: Jaden is acting strange. He's been having nightmares constantly. Nightmares of his father and how his mother was killed. And of his possible future. Jesse is becoming concerned for Jaden, but Jaden says it's nothing. Is Jaden really okay? Or is the brunette hiding a secret that just might destroy the world? What's with the strange markings on Jaden's body? And what do they mean exactly? And what does Viper want with Jaden? Can Jesse rescue Jaden before the brunette is used for the world's ultimate destruction?

Me: Chapter five, the final chapter!

Lucy: Fianlly it ends!

Me: I hope you enjoy this one!

Lucy: Please enjoy this!

Me: There's a surprise in this!

**_Chapter Five: Monster_**

"I have to... use my powers?" the brunette asked in terror. Johan nodded slowly and then gasped as Jaden slowly nodded, a smile gracing his pale lips. He then walked forward and kissed Jesse on the cheek before walking up so he was facing Nerigon.

"Father... I come to destroy you!" Jaden hollered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_My kawaii son... My do you want to kill me? I am your father after all..._**" Nerigon smirked. Jaden slowly shook his head, glaring up at the Monster King.

"No... You may be my father, but I still want to destroy you once and for all! You've caused so much damage... so many heartbreaks. I can not allow those to go forgiven and unpunished! I challenge you, Father! Fight me if you can!!" the brunette hollered. Nerigon sneered.

"**_Those humans have changed you, Jaden. They've turned you into a monster... into something not like me..._**" the monster king shuddered. Jaden shook his head and then raised his hands in the air.

"No... I am half human. Because of Mother... I have become half a human... And therefore, I can defeat you!" Jaden hollered. He then felt something touch his shoulder. He glanced over and gasped as he saw a transparent person standing behind him.

"Jehu!" Jesse called out in happiness. Jehu smiled and then touched Jaden's hand. Haou appeared next to Jaden and appeared next to him and took Jaden's hand in his own, giving it one swift squeeze before glaring at Nerigon. Younger Jaden came up and hugged Jaden's leg.

"I have people to help me defeat you... So prepare to drop dead!!" the brunette yelled, pointing at Nerigon. Nerigon growled as Jaden closed his eyes and then opened them, their color a glowing white.

"RASAEL!!!" Jaden hollered, the markings actually flying off his body and swirling around him before sailing towards Nerigon and engulfing him in red light. Nerigon screamed as he was dissolved into a million pieces.

The damage he had caused returned to normal, as if it had never happened. Jaden then landed gently on the ground, Jehu, Haou, and his younger self having disappeared a short while ago. Jaden then smiled warmly.

"It's over..." he whispered before closing his eyes and collapsing backwards.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jay!" Jesse hollered, racing forward and grasping Jaden in a backwards embrace. The brunette sighed and kept his eyes closed, groaning weakly in his sleep. The markings were gone from his body, but his hair and clothing still remained the same. Jesse sighed and hugged the unconscious brunette.

"Jaden... You're okay now..." he whispered. He could swear that he felt Jehu smiling before vanishing back inside Jesse's soul to never come out again. The gang sighed in relief before they all went back to Duel Academy, tired as they could be.

It was all over now...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jaden stared at the ground as Ms. Fontaine cut the remainder of the added amounts of his hair off, leaving his normal hairstyle back to the way it was before Viper and Nerigon had showed up. The nurse smiled.

"All done! You look just like you did before that horrible Viper and Nerigon showed up..." she smiled, patting Jaden on the head. Jaden smiled and shook his head, getting the excess hair to fall off, making it seem like he had never had his hair cut.

"You look good, Jay..." Jesse smiled, placing a kiss on Jaden's cheek. The brunette smiled and hugged Jesse back. They both sat and hugged each other and sat in silence before they started laughing at nothing. Just joy.

Everything was back to normal...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Standing ontop of a mountain was a ghost of a young woman who looked like a female version of Jaden. She smiled warmly down at the sight of Jaden and Jesse laughing and enjoying each other's company. She then turned away and smiled.

"Rasael, you coming?" a voice called. The woman looked over at a smaller ghost and nodded before smiling back at the window where Jaden was.

"Good job... son..." she whispered before vanishing back into the mountains.

--

Me: Chapter five is done...

Lucy: Which means that Birth Mark is officially completed!

Me: Please tell me if you liked this story!

Lucy: Please review kindly!

Me: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to update!

Lucy: Thanks for your time!


End file.
